bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire Summoner Karl
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820808 |idalt = |no = 8590 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 87 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 18, 21, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54 |normal_distribute = 21, 17, 12, 15, 12, 9, 6, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 57, 63 |bb_distribute = 13, 10, 9, 6, 6, 14, 11, 9, 7, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |sbb_distribute = 14, 9, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 14, 10, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |sbb2_distribute = 14, 9, 7, 5, 3, 3, 3, 14, 10, 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |ubb_distribute = 11, 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 13, 9, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the Summoners of Old from the Akras Summoners' Hall who can be caught seemingly reminiscing about a certain someone from time to time. As leader of the Summoners of Old as well as Summoners' Hall, Karl goes through great pains in order to ensure good diplomatic practices with the Empire, the Federation, and other regions, and thus very few have seen his abilities on the battlefield as of late. However, the truth is that his demon heritage has only served to make him even stronger over the years, which when paired with the combat skills he has mastered, currently make him the strongest warrior in all of Elgaia. It is safe to say that all Summoners there aspire to be just like him. |summon = I'd be happy to work with you to protect the peace of Grand Gaia and Elgaia. After all, that's the mission Gramps entrusted to me." |fusion = Worried about me? Ha ha ha. I guess I've been stuck at my desk a lot lately. But don't sweat it, I can still put up a good fight! |evolution = It's been a while since I've felt like this. I definitely miss the rush that comes with improvement! |hp_base = 6475 |atk_base = 2521 |def_base = 2488 |rec_base = 2328 |hp_lord = 9250 |atk_lord = 3601 |def_lord = 3554 |rec_lord = 3325 |hp_anima = |rec_anima = |atk_breaker = |def_breaker = |def_guardian = |rec_guardian = |def_oracle = |rec_oracle = |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Summoner of Old: Sapphire |lsdescription = 120% all parameters, 250% Water elemental damage, fills BB gauge each turn, spark damage fills BB gauge & 100% critical, elemental damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 10 BC each turn & fills 3~4 BC per spark |bb = Dragon Demon's Slash |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, fills BB gauge, fills BB gauge for 3 turns, 100% critical, elemental damage reduction for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 24 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Sapphire Demon's Execution |sbbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, fills BB gauge, spark damage fills BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 18 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbb2_sp = true |ubb = Null Heavens Formation |ubbdescription = 22 combo Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, probable KO resistance, fills BB gauge for 4 turns, boosts Water elemental damage for 4 turns & fills OD gauge |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Inherited Mission |esitem = Lad Mirazh |esdescription = 10% reduction to BB activation cost when Lad Mirazh is equiped for all allies, fills BB gauge each turn for all allies, 30% all parameters, 100% Water elemental damage & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = Fills 5 BC each turn & 15% chance of reducing damage to 1 |dbb = Vanguard of Akras |synergy = Steam |bondunit = Ruby Summoner Seria |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, spark damage, critical damage, Fire, Water elemental damage, BB gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge, OD gauge & 80% KO resistance |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 25 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 2~0 |dbbdc = 25 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 25 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 25 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 200% all elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Add to BB (removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction and negates all status ailments, and Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 3 turns) |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to BB (probable evasion for 2 turns) |omniskill5_3_note = 20% chance of evasion |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to BB (15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns) |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to BB/SBB (adds Water barrier) |omniskill5_5_note = 6000 HP Water Barrier |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to SBB (spark damage restores HP for 3 turns) |omniskill5_6_note = Heals 400~500 HP per spark |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP) |omniskill5_7_note = 80% HP to Atk/Def/Rec |omniskill5_8_sp = 25 |omniskill5_8_desc = Add to SBB (17 combo Water attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill5_8_note = Adds 18 combo attack with 300% + 300% * (current HP / base max HP) damage modifier |howtoget = *The Warmonger - First clear reward |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}